1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a deconnable or decontaminatable self-reading pocket dosimeter (SRPD) container having a self-contained light.
2. Description of the Related Art
An SRPD is a device used to monitor radiation exposure during entry into high radiation areas. The SRPD helps personnel not to exceed a predetermined radiation, in particular gamma radiation, exposure. The SRPD is a small cylinder tube which is placed to the eye and then towards a light source to read a hair-line fiber on a scale. The scale is indicative of the exposure received.
Previously, the SRPD has been contained in a small plastic bag to prevent contaminating, and thus avoid having to discard, the SRPD. However, the plastic bag distorts the scale and the fiber, making it difficult to read. Also, the environment in which the SRPD is desired to be used is often poorly lit. For example, if the lighting is in the ceiling, an individual must tilt his or her head back and direct the SRPD to the light, making it possible to contaminate his or her face.